Zatch Bell/Kiyo Takamine
Species: Mamodo (Human Appearance) First Appearance: Episode 1 Age: 6 Hair: Blonde Eyes: Orange Birthplace: Mamodo World, 1997 Power: Lightning Family: King Bell (father), Queen Bell (mother), Zeno (twin brother) Book Burned: No One Bio: Zatch is a mamodo from another world thats been sent to the human world to participate in the mamodo battle. He has the ability to shoot lightning from his mouth and his partner is kiyo takamine. Early Life: Nothing is known about zatch except that when he came to the human world he was all alone living in the forest in england until zeno found him waking up from his sleep. Zeno was about to destroy his book (but thought back that if he sent him back into his world then zatch will just live with his family and have a happy life and be loved by his parents (something that zeno never had in his life) so he decided to torture him by wiping out his memories of the mamodo world. After that, he left him all alone, Later, Seitaro Takamine (kiyo's father) found zatch on the ground in the forest. He took him to his house and made him better. When Seitaro found his red book, he quickly learned that zatch was a mamodo, but learning that hes a good one, seitaro decided to make kiyo's 14th birthday present: zatch bell. Later, seitaro wants zatch to go to japan to give kiyo a letter and stay with him as well, so he went on his journey by holding a hawk's talons and flying away. Present Life: zatch has managed to get to kiyo's house by crashing through his window then gave kiyo the letter that seitaro made. Later, when kiyo has learned about zatch he decides to be zatchs friend and partner and fight many battles together. Later on, Zatch has ranked 1st place in the kings festival and became the mamodo king after burning brago's book. Species: Human First Appearance: Episode 1 Age: 14 Hair: Black Eyes: Black Birthplace: Japan, 1989 Family: Hana Takamine (mother), Seitaro Takamine (father) Bio: Kiyo is the human partner of zatch bell and is a junior high student. He's really a genius and is good at making strategies when hes in a fight. Present Life: At first kiyo never had an interest with zatch but seems to care and have a friendship with the boy. Before Zatch becomes king, everyone and everything thats been hurt and destroyed in the mamodo battle has returned back to normal and all the places return to thier previous state. Zatch's book also lets kiyo get one wish and kiyo's wish is to remember all the times he had with zatch and so zatch returns to his world to become the mamodo king. Also, kiyo graduates from junior high. List of Spells *Zakar- shoots lightning from his mouth (attack) *Rashield- makes an electrical shield that protects him and bounces opponents attacks back to them (defense) *Jikerdor- creates a magnetizing ball that makes the opponent stick to metal objects (immobilize) *Bao Zakeruga- summons a giant dragon made out of lightning (attack) *Zakeruga- shoots a concentrated beam version of zakar (attack) *Rauzaruk- lightning strikes down on zatch, making his strength and speed increase, he can't use other spells while this is active (attack) *Zagurzem- shoots an electrical sphere and goes on the opponent, if an attack spell hits the opponent then the charged electricity explodes on the enemy (assist) *Bao Kuro Disuguruga- makes a giant claw hand out of the bao zakeruga dragon and slams the enemy with it (attack) *Ganzu Zaker- shoots out multiple zakers (attack) *Teo Zaker- powered up version of zaker that he shoots from his hand (attack) *Ekuseresu Zakeruge- shoots out an electrical arrow (attack) *Maazu Jikerudon- makes a giant electric ball, if the enemy touches it the ball will grab and electrocutes the opponent (attack)